Return of the Purple Man
by Cumatilis16
Summary: The sequel to Five Nights at Golden Freddy's. The animatronics end up getting strange dreams and visions they are...familiar. These visions are leading to nightmares and spazz attacks. Things get real when a mysterious box is found...
1. New Night Guard

**Foxy's POV**

I hoped it was just a hallucination. When I thought I saw Golden Freddy outside the door. I'd been through a lot. I just needed to clear my head. "You ok, Foxy?" Freddy asked. I looked up. "Oh! Yeah! I'm ok." I said. Chica wouldn't stop hugging everyone. "Geez dude, take it easy." Bonnie said. Chica giggled. "I'm just so glad everything's back to normal!" She said. Then her eyes widened. "Hey! We should greet our new night guard!" She said. Freddy nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Why not?" Chica quickly made her way to the office. Bonnie and I followed. Of course, when Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and I appeared at the door, it closed. Curious, I looked through the window. It was a girl. She seemed young, about 16. She had the night guard uniform on. She had purple-blue glasses and an awesome asymmetrical haircut. She really did seem scared. She looked like she was about to cry.

"It's ok! We won't hurt you! We just wanna say hi!" Chica ensured her. The girl gulped in fear. She ran her hand through her hair. She was breathing really heavily too. I felt guilty scaring her. She was young. Younger than Mike, who was about 20. We all left, hoping that would calm her down a bit. I sighed. "Did you see how scared she was?" I said. Freddy nodded. "I didn't mean to. I guess she just needs to get used to the place." He said. Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll give us another chance eventually."

Later that night, I kept an eye on the camera. Every time it turned on and looked at me, I'd smile nicely and wave knowing the girl was watching. Later, I decided to get some sleep so I'd be refreshed in the morning.

_I was alone in the pizzeria. No one was there except me. I did see something though. A man. A man I swore I'd seen before, but I couldn't tell where. He was wearing a purple outfit. All purple. Then my vision turned to something on the stage. It was a box. It seemed like a present of some sort. It opened. Something popped out, but I couldn't see it because the man in purple grabbed me. He was holding an animatronic suit, and he shoved me in it. Before my world faded, I heard a distorted voice saying, "I'm sorry..."_

My eyes snapped open. Bonnie opened the curtains to Pirate Cove. "You ok, man? I thought I heard you muttering." He said. I sat up. Did I dream? I thought. There was a slip of memory in my head, but it faded. "I'm ok." I assured Bonnie. "Ok, cuz it's 5:50. We got ten minutes." He said. I nodded.

**Freddy's POV**

We got ready at the stage, when I saw the night guard getting ready to leave. "Hi there!" Chica waved. The girl's head whooshed around to see us. Bonnie and I waved too. Awkwardly, she waved back. "H-hi." She stuttered. She was about to leave before I said, "I'm sorry we scared you." She turned around. She actually smiled. "Um...it's ok..." She said. "What's your name?" I asked. "Sarah. My name is Sarah." She said. I nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Sarah." I said, tipping my hat. Sarah chuckled uncertainly, then left. "She's nice. I'm sure she'll grow more accustom to the place." Chica said.

That night, Sarah came back. "Hi Sarah!" I waved. She jumped and looked at us. She gulped and waved. Then she went to the office. "I like her. She's cool. Jumpy, but cool." Bonnie stated. I chuckled. Foxy came out of Pirate Cove, looking stunned. "Are you ok, Foxy?" I asked. His head shot up. "Oh! Uh...yeah I'm fine." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

**Foxy's POV**

_I was scared. I wasn't in the pizzeria. I wasn't anywhere except in complete darkness. Suddenly, an image came. I didn't recognize it, but I did see Freddy. He was in a small building with children playing happily. 'This must've been FredBear's Diner.' I thought. Over by the door, there was a child. He looked scared. He was crying. I wanted to comfort the poor kid, but I couldn't move my legs. A car pulled up to the child, and I sighed with relief. It was probably his parents. But the kid didn't seem to recognize the person inside. I gasped when a man wearing all purple stepped out of the car with a knife. The memory of the dream I had returned. It was the same man in my dream. The kid tried to run, but the man grabbed him and shoved the knife through his chest. The dead child fell to the ground. He killed him. He killed the child. A different sight came to my eyes. A young girl stood and waved at me. I began to hold my head in pain. 'Who is that girl? Where have I seen her before?' The last thing I heard was a girl screaming._

I shot up panting. I was still in Pirate Cove. I heard the others outside. I walked out, still thinking about my dream. "Are you ok, Foxy?" Freddy asked. I looked at him. "Oh! Uh...yeah. I'm fine." I lied. I couldn't stop thinking about that girl in my dream. "We got to say hi to the new night guard." Bonnie said. "Oh cool!" I said. I walked down the hall wanting to say hi too. I didn't run in case I'd scare her again. When I got to the window, I smiled. To my surprise, she waved back. "Hey. What's your name?" I asked. "Sarah." She smiled. "What's yours?" She asked. "Foxy. It's nice to meet you, Sarah." I said. _She's nice._ I thought. _I think we'll get along just fine. _

**Sorry if the chapter was a bit short. Also, if you haven't noticed yet, the new night guard is me. Well, an older me cuz I'm only 12, not 16. :) **


	2. Visions

**Sarah's POV**

The fox just smiled at me. He seemed nice, but I was in a bit too much of a panic. I did wave and smile at him, but I was still scared. I have anxiety trouble, and taking this job and realizing that the animatronics could move and had minds of their own, it was stressful. I tried my best to stay calm and not have a panic attack. He clearly didn't want to hurt me, he just wanted to be nice. My face turned hot, but I held back tears. I couldn't cry in front of him. "I won't hurt you. Do you wanna meet the others?" He told me. I gulped. _Ok, Sarah. It's ok._ I assured myself. "S-sure..." I stuttered. Foxy smiled and beckoned me. I stood up, trembling. I grabbed my Gatorade that I kept with me and gulped some down, hoping that would calm me down, since I'm also hypoglycemic (I'm too lazy to put the definition of hypoglycemia so you'll have to look it up yourself).

The animatronics seemed really happy to see me. "Hi! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza! I'm Chica!" One greeted. I smiled and waved. She seemed nice. The bear one nudged the bunny. "Huh? Oh. Sup." he said and went back to tuning his guitar. "Ugh." The bear groaned. "Sorry about him. Hi! I'm Freddy!" I waved at him too, then looked expectedly at the bunny. "Hi I'm Bonnie." He said sounding annoyed. "Don't mind him. He had a stressful day." Freddy told me. Bonnie gave him a glare. "A kid barfed on me!" He said, gagging. I smiled. They weren't mean at all. I liked them.

**Foxy's POV**

Sarah began to grow accustom to the pizzeria and the rest of us. My mind switched back to my dreams. Both of them seemed so familiar, but I couldn't seem to remember. There's only one person who's known the pizzeria from the very beginning. "Hey, Freddy?" I called. Freddy stepped off the stage. "Yeah?" He asked. "Can I talk to you? In private?" I asked pointing to Pirate Cove. "Sure." Freddy nodded, and followed me into Pirate Cove.

"Is something wrong?" Freddy asked. "Yes. Well...no...yeah, something's wrong." I said. "Well, what is it?" He asked. "I don't know if it's just me being weird, but I've been getting strange dreams lately." I said. Freddy smirked a bit. "Why am I not surprised?" He said sarcastically. I tried not to get really mad. "I'm serious, Freddy. These dreams seem familiar. Especially this strange...purple man." I said. Freddy froze. "Purple man?" He asked. I nodded. "N-now that you mention it...that does seem familiar..." He said. Suddenly, I thought I could hear the girl screaming again, along with strange images flashing in my face. I stumbled backward into the wall. "Foxy! Are you ok?" Freddy kneeled down next to me. I held my head and groaned. "Yeah..." I muttered. Freddy helped me up. "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know..." I said. "Y-you should go." Freddy still looked concerned. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I'll be fine." Freddy left. My smile faded. During that spazz attack, I caught the image of the little girl again. _She seems so familiar!_ I thought._ Who is she?!_

**Freddy's POV**

I left Pirate Cove still worried for Foxy. Suddenly, I heard strange murmurs and whispers. "Who's there?" I asked. I was alone, but I still heard a voice. I knew it instantly. _'He made me...'_ It said. Images of Golden Freddy filled my head and swirled around it, blocking other thoughts. _'I didn't want to hurt anyone.'_ It whispered. _'I didn't mean to hurt you... It was him.'_ I got annoyed. "Show yourself!" I shouted. _'PleAse heLp Me...' _A distorted voice groaned. I held my head and fell to the ground and screamed.

"FREDDY!" Someone called. I opened my eyes in panic. Bonnie was there. "Dude...what happened?" He said. I kept my hands on my head before he helped me up. "I...I...think I saw..." I began. "Nothing. It's nothing." Bonnie cocked one eyebrow. "Clearly it's not nothing, man. I haven't seen you this panicked since '87." He said. I lowered my ears. "I thought I saw...Golden Freddy..." I said. Bonnie's eyes widened. "Him?" He said in a serious tone. I nodded. "But I also saw something else...something I hadn't seen in a while. Do you remember the old pizzeria?" I asked. Bonnie nodded. "You remember that...puppet?" I asked. "Yeah." Bonnie said making a face. "He was a weirdo. Every night he'd sit crying to himself." I looked away. "Well...he said something." I said. Bonnie turned my head back towards him. "What?" He asked. "He said 'help me'." I said. Bonnie blinked cluelessly. "Help me?" He echoed. "What's that supposed to mean?" I shrugged.

"Look, it's probably nothing. I'm sorry I even mentioned it." I said, heading back to the stage. I knew Bonnie was still concerned, but if I know Bonnie, he'll forget about it soon enough. The only thing he hasn't forgot about was...Mike. I felt bad for him. He really had feelings for Mike. He would always get a little uncomfortable near me since I technically was the one who killed him. I slumped onto the stage, thoughts swirling through my mind. Suddenly, a yellow hand waved in from of my face, followed by a voice saying, "hello? Earth to Freddy?" I blinked and saw Chica giggling. "You were just staring into the distance like this." She said, then made a derpy face while staring into a random direction.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry." I said, standing up. "I was just thinking." Chica stopped imitating me. "'Bout what?" She asked. _Oh nothing just the guilt of murdering Mike, a strange vision I just had with Golden Freddy in it, and wondering if Bonnie'll ever think of me the same way again. What else is new?_ I thought. "Nothing. Just our last performance." I lied. Just then, we heard a chair fall over. "Sorry! Sorry, accident!" A girl said. We looked over and saw Sarah setting a chair back up. Then she smiled at us awkwardly and pulled some of her hair back behind her ears. Chica hopped off the stage. "Sarah! Good to see you!" She said, hugging her. Sarah sort of hugged her back. "Hi...Chica, right?" She asked. Chica nodded. "Ok." Sarah chuckled. "Just making sure."

I stepped off the stage too. "You know, that's the first full sentence I've ever heard you say." I stated. Sarah adjusted her security hat. "Well, I have anxiety trouble so I was pretty nervous taking this job. Plus I heard rumors that you used to try to...kill the night guards here..." She gulped. I shook my head. "No,no,no, not anymore. I mean, it was a mix up y'see. We thought that the night guard was an endoskeleton without the suit, so we tried to put one on. Apparently that kills humans. So then we turned it into a game where we didn't really kill anyone, and now we just quit. Don't worry, Sarah. You're safe here." I explained. Sarah still seemed uneasy, but then she nodded to show she understood. "Then what happened to the previous guy who worked here?" She asked. I hesitated, then opened my mouth to speak before Bonnie interrupted. "We don't talk about him. All he brings is sad memory's. You wanna figure out what happened to him? Look it up, smart-ass!" He snapped. Sarah seemed strongly offended. "Bonnie, what the heck?" I said. Bonnie just went backstage. "I am so so sorry about him." I assured Sarah. "He doesn't like talking about Mike..." Sarah clearly understood the situation and nodded.

"How about I show you around?" Chica changed the subject. Sarah smiled. "Sure!" The two left. I walked backstage to see Bonnie. "Bonnie? You ok?" I asked. "What do you think?" He snapped. Bonnie became a jerk when he was mad or sad. "Bonnie..." I sat next to him on the table. "She didn't know about Mike. She's new." Bonnie gulped when I said Mike's name. "I'm sorry, Freddy." He said, choking back a sob. "It's just...I never really got to know him..." I blinked. "If you didn't know him well..." I questioned. "Then why do you care so much about him?" Bonnie's head sank. "I knew him enough to be his friend." He muttered, barely above a whisper. The door opened. It was Chica and Sarah. "And this is backsta- Oh! Heartfelt moment going on! Let's go this way." She dragged Sarah away.

I sighed. Bonnie's been so sad because Mike was gone. I couldn't help but feel guilty, even though I technically didn't kill him. Suddenly, I heard a creak, then a snap. The table we were sitting on collapsed and Bonnie and I fell to the floor. _I guess we were too heavy._ I thought. I looked at Bonnie. He smiled and laughed. So did I.

We knew eventually we'd need to get a new table, but I pushed that aside. Bonnie apologized to Sarah for what he said. Sarah forgave him. Then I remembered what happened after I left Pirate Cove earlier that night. Those images, those voices, it all seemed familiar...but I couldn't make it out.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I went to Orlando Florida for Christmas vacation. Plus I caught a small cold. I've had a busy couple of weeks. **


	3. Secrets Revealed

**? POV**

Hello, reader. You must be wondering who this mysterious person is. That is none of your concern. I will give you a backstory though. I know you must have many questions as to why this all happened in the first place. Let me take you back a few weeks before the story you know as, "Five Nights at Golden Freddy's".

I slid on the Freddy head and went outside. Ah, yes. A child. He was so innocent. He didn't have a care in the world. My favorite kind. "Hey there little one!" I said. "Are you lost? Do you wanna have some fun?" The kid beamed and said. "Yeah!" I led him inside the pizzeria to the back room. The kid nudged me. "Um, sir? I think my moms calling me." He said. I took off the Freddy head and smirked at the kid. "Oh, you can't leave just yet." I grabbed the screaming child and grabbed a golden Freddy suit and shoved him in. There was blood, screams, then silence.

_1 week later..._

Well well, he returned. The same way they always do. A spirit. All according to plan. The lonely misty spirit sat alone, invisible to all but me. After all, I am his murderer. "Hello." I said. The ghost looked at me. "Who are you?" It asked. It took the form of the golden suit I shoved him in instead of his original form. "Is that really so important?" I asked. The spirit looked confused. "Do you remember anything?" I asked. "I think I was killed." He said. I nodded. "Very good. Anything before?" The spirit shook his head. I nodded again. "That is to be expected. You don't remember your name?" He shook his head again. I smiled. "Well then, I shall provide you with one." He took the form of a Golden Freddy suit.

"Golden Freddy is your name. And, since I am so kind, I shall return to you your past memories." Golden Freddy smiled at this. "But, you'll have to do something for me." I added. Golden Freddy nodded. "Anything, um...what must I call you?" He asked. I chuckled. "Well, you may call me... Sir. Yes, I believe Sir is most appropriate." Golden Freddy nodded. "Well then, Sir, what do I have to do to earn back my memories?" I smirked. "Oh, I have a well thought plan. I hope you're a good listener."

And now, allow me to bring you to what happened after the story, "Five Nights at Golden Freddy's".

"May I receive my memories now?" Golden Freddy asked. I glared at him. "You've failed me, Golden Freddy." I grunted. Golden Freddy looked confused. "But... I did all you asked me to do!" He whined. I marched up to him. "I do so believe I asked you to kill all of them. You succeeded in only killing one. One out of five." I said. Golden Freddy's ears lowered. "Well..." I sighed. Pathetic. I thought the little guy said he knew how to listen. "You will not be receiving any memories whatsoever." I said and walked off. "But Sir!" Golden Freddy yelled. I stopped. I looked at him and smirked. "Oh, and by the way: remember when I told you that the man you killed, Mike Schmidt, had murdered you? I lied. It was none other than I." And with that, I left the poor soul. Now don't things make more sense now, reader? I understand if you now have taken the hint of who I am.

**Golden Freddy's POV**

He lied to me. He's the one who killed me. Why? How could he do this? He made a promise! And he was so polite and...that backstabbing jerk. I thought of the animatronics I attacked. I remembered, when I took control of Freddy's body, hearing him scream and beg for me to stop. He had zero control. He was a mere voice in my head. I had to get to them, but I didn't know how. I invisibly wandered around the pizzeria, watching them. They were so happy.

I heard a voice call me. It was below a whisper, and distorted. But it wasn't Sir. I followed the voice to a hidden room in the pizzeria I didn't even know about. I saw nothing in the room except a box. It looked like a present. I gasped softly when the lid slid off and something came out. It's face was pale white, it had deep, black eyes and mouth. It's body was slender and black. I gulped. "M-may I help you?" I asked politely. The puppet slid out of the box limply. "I apologize if I'm scaring you. I cannot move correctly without a guide." It said. "You may call me Marionette." I lost most of my anxiety. He seemed pretty nice. "Ok then, Marionette, why did you call me here?" I asked. Marionette lifted himself up. "Because I too have met with the man you call, Sir." He said.

My eyes widened. "You have?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes. He ruined my life. Unlike you, I remember my past, which has caused me more pain than you not knowing yours." He said grimly. I blinked. "How so?" The Marionette sighed. "That's not important. What is important is protecting them." He pointed at the ceiling. "The other animatronics?" I questioned. The Marionette nodded. "The purple man wants them dead. His plan was to have you, in Freddy's body, kill the animatronics. Then he'd trick you into killing yourself. But you got carried away with power and wreaked the city." He explained. "How do you know all this?" I asked. "I- someone's coming. Listen, you have warn them." He slid back into the box. A girl in a security guard uniform looked in the room. After looking around, she left. I had to warn them somehow. But how? I can only communicate with them telepathically, but I suck at that. Well, there's no harm in trying.

I tried to speak to Foxy first. He was talking to Freddy._ I'll have to try._ I thought. I went in. But it turned out that Marionette was there too. Oops. I just messed everything up. Just like I always do. Foxy began to flip out and fell to the ground. I left his head and I think Marionette did too. Well that was a complete failure. I tried next to talk to Freddy. I tried to tell him that it wasn't my fault. But all I did was scare him. I left his head and went back to the Marionette's room. "You interrupted me." He said. I gulped. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there too." I said. The Marionette sighed. "It's alright. It was your first time. I'll communicate with them from now on, ok?" I nodded. "Alright."

**Bonnie's POV**

I helped Freddy set the new table in the back room. We both laughed with the memory of breaking it. I still missed Mike. I wanted to get to know him more. Sure I didn't not miss him, I just stop making a scene about it. I've found another thing to worry about. If Mike was here, I'd be able to talk to him about it. But there was an endoskeleton in the back room. I called it Chris. I know it's weird to talk to a piece of metal about my problems, but I guess it just works for me. Don't judge.

I checked outside to make sure no one was listening, then went in the back room. "Hey Chris. I'm back." I said. Chris fell to the floor. I picked him up and set him on the table carefully, so he wouldn't fall again. "Can I tell you something?" I asked. "Do nothing if I can tell you something." Chris, as usual, did nothing. "Ok, well, I think...I think I like someone. Not just...like a friend...like...how Foxy likes Chica. Y'know...love sorta." Chris sat motionless. "Hey don't be getting ideas! It's not Sarah!" I assured him. Chris fell over again. I sighed. "What am I doing?" I muttered under my breath. I stood up and left the back room. I decided to stop talking to the endoskeleton. I think it was messing with my head.

"Hey Foxy, y'know where Freddy is?" I asked. Foxy shook his head. I could tell by his expression he knew something was up. "What's wrong? You seem sad." He asked. I gulped. "Nonono...I'm fine...no I'm not...can I talk to you? Alone?" Foxy nodded and stood up. I led him to the supply closet. "Ok this is, like, top secret, dude. You cannot, WILL NOT tell anyone ok?" I said. Foxy nodded. I exhaled slowly. "Ok. And you promise you'll tell no soul?" I asked. "Pirates honor." He assured. I chuckled. Foxy knew he wasn't a true pirate, but he had the courage and attitude he might as well be. When he made a pirates honor, nothing could break him.

"Ok Foxy. Here it is. No ones eavesdropping are they?" I tried to open the door to check but Foxy stopped me. "C'mon Bonnie. Quit stalling. Just tell me what's up." He told me. Can't back down now. "Ok. Alright. I like someone. Not just like but...you know how you and Chica are a thing?" I asked. Foxy blushed. "W-we're not a _thing._" he said. "Well you love her right?" I asked. Foxy blushed more. "I-I- cut to the chase." He said. I gulped. "Well...I like someone as much as you like Chica. It's not Mike or Sarah. It's..." I froze. No. I can't do it. He'll think I'm so weird! "Who?" Foxy asked, noticing I was clearly bothered talking about this. "I can go, we don't have to-" I stopped him. "No! It's ok! I just...Freddy." Foxy blinked. "Huh?" I gulped. "Freddy. The person I...it's Freddy." I said guiltily.

I couldn't see Foxy's face. I refused to make eye contact. "Freddy...but he's a...and you're a-" Foxy began. "A guy, I know! That's why I couldn't tell you. Humans call it gay. Apparently, to humans, it's bad for a guy to like another guy. I was worried you'd think I was bad..." I said. Foxy put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. "Bonnie... I don't think you're a bad person. I just didn't expect it is all." He said kindly. "B-but what'll Freddy think?!" I yelled. "Freddy? C'mon Bonnie! Of all the people I'd expect you to know that Freddy accepts everyone for who they are." Foxy assured me. I sighed. "Do I have to tell him?" I asked. Foxy smiled. "Not now if you don't want to. But can you promise me eventually you'll tell him?" He asked. I hesitated, then nodded. "Pirates honor?" Foxy asked. I blinked. "P-pirates honor." I said.

We both left the supply closet and as we walked down the hall we bumped into the last person I wanted to see. "So what were you two doing?" Freddy asked. I gulped. "N-nothing. Just talking." Foxy helped me. "We were discussing Bonnie's skills on the guitar." He said. Freddy didn't look convinced. "Really? Then why'd I hear Bonnie yell, 'but what'll Freddy think'?" He asked. I froze but Foxy improvised. "We were wondering if Bonnie could play his own songs on his guitar and he wanted to know what you'd think." He lied. Freddy nodded. "Yeah or course. Sure. Just not during the day ok Bonnie?" He said. I nodded. Freddy walked off. "Thanks, dude." I sighed. Foxy smiled. "I got your back, Bonnie." He said.

I decided to play my guitar to take my mind off Freddy. Sarah offered to find a song on her iPad mini. She thought that Carol of the Bells by the Tran Siberian Orchestra would be fun. I didn't mind being watched while playing guitar. I liked the attention. So I played for a bit. I played through the whole song and had loads of fun. It turned out the other guys came to listen too. The fact that I've heard the song before made it easier. I didn't realize they came until I finished when they all cheered. "That was epic!" Chica said. But I kept my eyes on Freddy. "That was so cool, Bonnie! I knew you were good but I didn't know you were that good!" He said. I chuckled. "Thanks."

Just then, my head began throbbing tremendously and there were strange whispers in my brain and strange images. I held my head in pain. I couldn't hear or see anything. My head hurt so much. I ran into something. I think it was a table. I lost balance and fell to the floor, still clutching my head in immense pain. I caught a few words through all the pain. A voice clearly said, "I'm downstairs." My head stopped hurting. My vision and hearing returned. I was lying on the floor on my back as the others stared at me with worry. "What the hell was that?!" Sarah exclaimed. Freddy helped me up. "Are you all right?" He asked. I tried to stand but nearly fell over if it weren't for Freddy. "Dizzy..." I breathed. "C'mon, let's get you to the stage to lie down." Freddy walked me to the stage.

**Foxy's POV**

It's so weird. Bonnie's spazz attack was similar to the one I had. And then Freddy kinda had one, and Chica's been telling me she's been having weird dreams. Something's up. There's clearly something going on that's having an effect on all of us. Bonnie laid down on the stage and Freddy watched over him. I remembered what Bonnie told me in the storage room earlier. I didn't have anything against it. If someone likes someone else that's fine with me. I just didn't expect it to be Freddy is all.

_Focus, Foxy._ I told myself. What is happening? Why is all this happening to us? _"I'm downstairs..."_ A voice whispered. I whirled around. "What is it Foxy?" Chica asked. "Downstairs..." I echoed. I quickly went into the back room and opened the door. Down those stairs was the basement. No one went down there. "Foxy, what're you doing?" Freddy asked. "It's down here." I muttered. "What?" Freddy asked. I turned towards him. "The thing that's been messing with us for all this time. It's downstairs." I said. I started down the stairs but Freddy grabbed my arm. "Foxy, we don't know what's down there!" He warned. I shook him off. "Then I'll find out." I said. I got past five steps before Freddy followed beside me. "I-I'm going too." He gulped.

It wasn't a long staircase. About one or two flights. When we reached the bottom, there was a long, dark hallway. I could clearly hear Freddy gulp. "Scared?" I smirked. Freddy cleared his throat. "Little bit." He said uncertainly. Freddy and I slowly made our way down the hallway. We passed a few rooms but didn't see anything. "There! F-Foxy look!" Freddy tapped me. Sure enough, one of the rooms had something in it. A box. It was wrapped like a present. There was the faint sound of a slow, "pop goes the weasel" tune playing. The slower it played, the creepier it seemed. Freddy hid behind me. "I'm not going anywhere near that thing." He shuddered. With Freddy clinging on my shoulders, I drew nearer to the box. I stepped back and Freddy gasped as the lid slowly slid off the box and fell to the floor.

**Yes, there is gay shippings. If you don't like that, then you can just quit reading this fanfic right now**


	4. Authors Note

**Erw mer gerwsh... Guys I'm taking a break. I've slowly gestured out of the FNAF interest. I'm just not into FNAF right now for me to finish the fanfic. I'm taking a break. The story isn't cancelled I'm just taking a break.**


End file.
